The Mirror's Shadow
by Dark Goddess Violeta
Summary: (Spoilers if you haven't beaten the game) Three years have passed since Midna has destroyed the Twilight Mirror. Three years since his life has begun to crumble. Three years since he has fallen from a hero...to a shattered soul. Three years since Zelda had begun looking. And she finally found something. MidnaXLink COMPLETED
1. Three Years

Link stood beside Zelda, smiling as he looked at Midna and she stood beside the mirror, nervous. "Thank you. Maybe if all in Hyrule are like you...then maybe you'll do all right." A look seemed to pass between Zelda and Midna, and Link swore sorrow flashed in Midna's eyes. It turned out he was right. She stepped up the ghostly stairs, and stood on the ghostly pedestal looking back at Link and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Link...I..." He watched confused and perplexed as the tear fell, and she pushed it enchanting it or something. "...See you later..." A forced smile spread across her face as the tear, now solid, collided with the mirror. He watched in horror as cracks ran along the surface of it.

He stepped forward as if to stop Midna, but when he stepped on the bottom step it vanished. One by one the steps vanished until only the pedestal that Midna stood on remained. The mirror was glowing intensly now, a pale circle of light leading from it, to Midna, to the rock slate behind her. Link looked at Midna tears running down his face and she looked back. The next moment she was disappearing, turning into those black squares that signalized Twilight teleportation. The mirror shattered and at the same moment that it did...he shattered. He stepped up to the remains of the mirror his voice barely audible. "Mid...na..." Zelda looked at Link before looking down.

"...I'll wait for you ahead." She turned and left the chamber leaving him to think those over in peace. He looked down at one of the mirror shards, shimmering and glowing, a single symbol visable in it's piece. He picked it up and clenched it tightly in his fist, feeling it cut through the Hero's clothes he wore...and he didn't care. He slid the glass shard into a pouch around his neck, Midna had enchanted it for him. It worked like her invisible storage space. He pulled the Twilight Shard from out of the bag and then he turned and ran, one instant himself...the next instant the Blue-Eyed Beast racing from the Mirror Chamber.

"Link!" Zelda stepped forward as the wolf raced past her, and Epona reared up in protest. She watched helplessly as he raced ahead frightening the guards who stood beside her cart. They came back to her.

"Your highness are you okay? Where's the hero?" Zelda just shook her head.

"Make sure Epona is taken care of. The hero is...shattered."

~Three Years Later~

One of the soldiers stepped into the throne room and Zelda looked up hopefully. "Yes?"

"Your highness, someone is here to see you." She was filled with hope for a moment.

"Who?"

"She says her name is...Illia?" Zelda was disappointed. "Should I send her away?" But not that disappointed.

"No. Send her in." The soldier left and moments later Illia stepped into the room. She looked angry and upset to say the least...at Zelda. She opened her mouth to speak but Illia cut her off.

"I don't wanna hear it. I wanna know what you did to Link to make him act the way he is. He won't mention anything about it, he acts..." She couldn't come up with the right word.

"Shattered?" Zelda supplied.

"Yes! I want to know what you did! He was happy...happier than he's ever been...then he goes to the mirror with you and that girl-Millla? Mina?-whoever she was and he doesn't come back for weeks before finally coming back, without Epona, and shuts himself in his house." Zelda winced. She hadn't known it was that bad. She decided to explain, starting from the beginning.

"As you know Link saved Hyrule. Because is the Hero of Light and Shadow..." She began to explain everything including Link's feeling for Midna. "And then he rushed out of the Mirror Chamber in wolf form. I have no idea where he went just that I received multiple reports of 'huge gray wolves with blue eyes' during that time period. When they stopped I assumed he had returned to Ordan and waited for him to return and take Epona home. He never came by though."

This seemed to only infuriate Illia more. "You call yourself his friend yet you do _nothing to help!?" _Zelda looked at her before speaking.

"But I do. I've been searching, searching and looking for something, anything that could help Link but I can't find it. Please take Epona back to Ordan and help him in anyway you can." Illia sighed and left turning to get Epona she presumed. Zelda was about to retire for the night when the door opened again.

"Your highness...I believe you are looking for the Hero's Grove?" Zelda looked at the woman surprised.

"Who...who are you..." The old woman smiled at the princess.

"I go by many names, but the most common one...is Hyelia..."

~With Link~

He looked at the outfit neatly laid out on the bed. It was the only neat aspect of the room. Everything else...trashed. He had gone threw the stages of depression roughly, and in anger it hadn't helped that he had so many tools of destruction. Zelda continued to look for another way...but Link had given up hope. He had searched so long...and had found nothing. He pulled out the shard of the mirror from that day, it was about the size of a fairy. He looked into it his eyes dull, shattered. Like the rest of him. Sometimes he would see certain things, a field, a room of council reporters, sometimes a little girl...who looked like Midna...but never Midna herself.

Today he saw the little girl again. She was laughing at something someone else had said. He heard nothing from the mirror, only saw the image it chose to show him. He hadn't left his house in nearly three weeks now. He had no intention of doing it anytime soon either. He liked watching the little girl, she was a Twili; that much was obvious. But there was something odd about her. He could never tell. He'd always try to guess. Sometimes he'd guess her hair, or her powers, but he never guessed what it actually was.

~With Midna~

Three Years, Three Months, Three Days, 3 Hours, 3 Minutes, and 3 Seconds. That's how much time had passed since she had destroyed the mirror. She had been counting. A spell she had devised told her, reminded her of the day she had destroyed her life. The spell was powered by a talisman. The talisman was a shard of the mirror she wore tied around her neck. When she had found it it had showed Link, shuffling through the glass of the mirror shards with tears in his eyes. It always showed Link now, and somehow she knew he could see what the mirror shard could see.

Midna looked up and smiled. "Sophie...come out." The little girl smiled as she came out revealing herself to her mother...and to the mirror shard. She was three years old, and was the heir to the Twilight Throne. Several odd things about her was the fact that her eyes were blue, not red; which was unusual for a Twili. Another was the fact that she seemed to age on a different scale than others, biologically; she was three years old. Physically and mentally, she was six years old. Midna had been worried something had been wrong with Sophie but she had been reassured it was just a result of her parentage.

"Mommy when I am going to meet my daddy?" Tears filled Midna's eyes as she looked away.

"I...I told you...it's hard to say...he...he's not always available." Sophie frowned.

"Does he not like me...?"

"No! Not at all!" Midna was quick to answer that. "It's just that...he's a hero and he has to do hero stuff to keep you safe." She leaned down and kissed her daughter. "Now go and play with Kinla why don't you?" Sophie smiled and ran off to play as Midna turned away, looking out the window. She wondered if even Zelda knew, because she had kept Sophie a secret from them both.


	2. The Balance of Good and Evil

Zelda followed after the woman. The women claimed to know where the Hero's Grove was, and Zelda was desperate. Link had been so despressed and shattered for so long...she had no choice. "So where are we again?" The old woman, replied; walking much faster than Zelda herself.

"In a secret part of the desert that is known only to a few." Zelda frowned, looking around. There were several trees, plants, and animals surrounding them.

"This is part of a desert...?" Some of the trees here were taller than some of the ones in Faron Woods.

"Yes. It is protected by the magic of mys...of the fourth goddess Hyelia, of the sages, and of the souls of all heroes from times when Hyrule was in danger from the past..." She seemed to hesitate not wanting to continue, but she did. "And...unfortunately, by entering this place...we breach the protection that has been set up and anything may break free." That sent a chill up Zelda's spine.

"So what's so speci..." She trailed off, standing completely still as she stared ahead. The old woman smiled as she moved aside to give Zelda the full view.

"Welcome to the Hero's Grove." Zelda stepped forward, silently. The grove was a clearing that was huge, and split into different sections. There were several items covering the ground in these sections. More importantly, were the ghostly figures laughing and smiling in the clearing. They interacted with one another and appeared as if they were carefree. In one section there was a train, leaning on one side of it were two swords, and on the other side were several items; some she'd seen before, some were strange and alien for her. There was also a suit of armor that terrified her to the core.

There were several spirits here, one looked like her, and one like Link. Another section was a lake, and in the middle of it was boat a sword lying there aswell. Another section contained a huge black sword, covered in chains. She frowned looking at all the runes and symbols covering it and the chains. "What's that..." She stepped closer to it, and the symbols seemed to glow faster before the old woman moved in front of her.

"Ahh...let's...not touch that dear..." Zelda frowned but said nothing. She turned to another section and frowned. Here a different sword was driven into the ground, and darkness swirled around it and she shuddered. "Yes...that one is looking for any chance it can get to break free...if he does...well, let's just say we'd need Link well." Zelda turned to another section and stopped.

"It...can't be..." There was a stone pedestal, and in the middle of it, a mirror covered in runes and symbols that she recognized from the Twilight Mirror. The women stepped towards it and as she did, the spirirts became agitated moving to protect it. "Why are they doing that?"

"Because they know if I do, then good and evil will be unbalanced...and something evil in the Grove will be released." She ignored them and when they continued to block her, spoke louder, her voice holding authority and power. "STOP!" The spirirts froze, and then slowly moved away and she moved forward placing a hand on the mirror, and as she did Zelda shuddered; turning aroound. In the other sections, the swirls of darkness moved faster, as if ready to be free of the sword they were contained in. In the other section, the black sword seemed to also emit this darkness, and the chains started to shake and weaken.

"What's happening..." The spirirts in those two sections surrounded the two blades, agitated beyond belief. The old woman moved forward and removed the mirror from the stone and Zelda heard the sound of chains breaking and of a sword clattering to the ground.

"Good and evil...are balancing." She turned to Zelda smiling softly as she placed the Dark Mirror into her hands, and then Zelda stepped back frightened as the scene faded away and a moment later she was in her throne room, clutching the Mirror to her chest.

~Somewhere unknown in Hyrule~

"Finally! I have awoken again!" He tilted back his head laughing just as mad and insane as he was all those centuries ago. "I will reawaken my lord to wreak havoc on this land once more...but first...I must take care of that little green pest." He clenched his hand into a fist, and his skin turned from blue to black a thin black blade appearing in his hand.

~Somewhere else unknown..._above_ Hyrule~

He stepped into the throne room smiling. "It has been far too long, sealed in that accursed blade...I had almost thought I had been forgotten, sealed in that damned Grove for eternity...but someone allowed me to be free...and most likely something else to." He turned and walked outside looking down on the land of Hyrule. "This time...this time I shall capture Hyrule. This time I shall take the Triforce...but first...I must take care of those accursed pests. Starting with green...and then after he is out of the way...Zelda will be my bride, and I will not take no for an answer."

~Link~

He picked the Hero's Clothes up, and then turned and made his way down into his basement, laying them in the chest he kept down there. He would have no need of them ever again. He turned and looked at the Master Sword, propped up against his door. He would have no use of it ever again either. He sighed and moved to the other room looking at the chest in the center of it. He lifted it open and stared at all the different items that he had used on his adventure...that had been another life. One that was destroyed. He shut the chest and turned back to the ladder leading up to his bed and then paused looking at the table and the mirror shard lying on top of it. He moved over and picked it up, staring into it again. For an instant a smile touched his lips as he watched the little girl smile at the shard...but only for an instant.

~Midna~

She laughed as she picked Sophie up. "Pleeeease mommy?"

"Sophie...you know you have to go to bed." She leaned down and kissed her daughter on her forhead.

"Fine...tell me a bedtime story?!" Midna laughed again before nodding.

"Sure...which one do you want to hear darling?" Sophie looked at her mother thinking before finally deciding.

"The one about the farmboy who turned into a hero of the light!" Midna seemed to falter for just a minute before nodding.

"Of course..." She smiled as she laid Sophie in her bed, pulling her blanket over her. "Once upon a time, there was a boy with blue eyes who lived in a small farm town. He was happy with a great friend who he figured he would one day marry. One day, his friend was captured by a beast and he followed it, ready to do anything to get his friends back..."

"When he saw a black wall of Twilight..." Her daughter smiled as she qouted the story.

"Right. A Twilight beast reached through the wall and grabbed him pulling him through and the moment the shadow touched his skin..." She knew her daughter liked saying this part.

"The magic triangles..." She yawned. "Flashed on his hand, and the beast flew backwards as the farm boy turned into a wolf..."

"And standing in the trees a shadow imp watched as this happen and knowing the legend of the the blue-eyed beast followed him. The shadow imp became his partner and together they worked together, traveling across the land of the Light, saving two princesses, defeating the evil lord of the Shadow, and returning the Light Realm to peace." She leaned down and kissed her daughter's head.

She was already asleep yet Midna finished the story anyway. "The shadow imp and the blue-eyed beast saved the Light Realm, and had a beatiful child who was next in line to be Princess of the Twilight Realm...she just never told him that he had a child. When the Queen of the Twilight Realm moves on, the beatiful child would be the next in line to rule over it." She smiled as she stood up kissing Sophie on her forehead once more.


	3. Return of Chaos

~Illia~

She sighed sitting in the spring. She could remember the times when she had taken Epona here with here, to wash her or brush her hair, and, admittedly, sometimes just to see Link. Epona was at the ranch now, Link had no desire to watch her...he wouldn't even eat if someone from the village didn't go down there daily and make sure he did. At first it had been Illia, and only Illia...but as time had gone on...she no longer wanted to see the broken form of her best friend. She stood up, examining the water, remembering the last time Link was here with her...the time that was the start of his adventure...and the start of his destruction.

She sat out there for a long time, and it was common for people to come talk with her...that was why when she heard the water splash she didn't look up. It didn't matter, it wasn't anything new. "What do you want?" In answer, there was a laugh that sent chills up here spine.

"You will speak with respect when you talk to me girl." She sighed as she started to stand up.

"Look I don't kn-Hey! Get of me!" The man...if that's what he was laughed as he grabbed her wrist and she looked down at his arm, to bite it or slap it and then stopped shivering once more. _His arm was completely black. _He jerked her towards her drawing something on her hand and then she gasped, arching her back as her eyes flashed blood red, the symbol visible in them for just a moment before they returned to their normal look and she looked around puzzled.

She was the only one in the spring. She glanced down at her hand, feeling like something should be there but it was blank. She sighed look up, and for just a second...the symbol reappeared on her skin before vanishing completely. She stood up, knowing she had to get back. She'd be late if she stayed for much longer.

~Link's House~

The hero lied in his bed, unconscious and most likely drunk. The most interesting thing in his house at the moment was his blade, crafted from three flames, by heroes passed. And at the moment...it was flashing. Or more correctly, the gem in the hilt was flashing, and with each flash, a new crack appeared...until finally...the gem shattered and a blinding light overtook the room. The hero, lying drunk in his bed noticed nothing.

Not even the girl, now lying unconscious on his floor. She wore a purple and blue dress, with a sapphire stitched into the collar. A purple and blue shawl lied disregarded on the floor beside her...her hair was an...interesting blue color, her eyes a dark purple color, and her features more perfect then they'd ever been before. She was unconscious simply because she'd been asleep for thousands of years...and she'd never before had a Hylian form.

~Somewhere, in between Ordan and Castletown~

Zelda looked out the window of the carriage she rode in for the gazillionth time now. She was convinced she was being followed. She gripped onto the mirror tighter, as if to make sure it was there, and it was. She looked ahead, not really paying attention to the soldier speaking to her. If she were to get attacked, she hoped that it would happen _after _she managed to deliver the mirror at least. Hyrule needed Link, and in order for that to happen, Link would need the mirror. Suddenly she shuddered, and the mirror seemed to shine in unison with the Triforce on the back of her hand. She bit her lip, but pressed her hand to the mirror.

She watched, unable to move as she looked into the mirror. "No..." She almost dropped it...almost. But she managed to keep her grip on it, knowing that now more than ever Hyrule needed Link...and Link needed Midna. Especially now.

~What Zelda saw in the mirror...~

The doors to Hyrule Castle swung inward, and several soldiers rushed forward, just to get blasted back screaming as a magician of some kind stepped into the room, shadows and darkness surounding him. "What? Where is Zelda...no matter. She shall be back...but when she returns..._I will already be King of Hyrule._" He smiled, and then his eyes fell on one of the soldiers who managed to survive. "You there, come forth _now." _The soldier stepped forward, as if under a spell.

"Yes my l-l-...I shall never serve you. I serve only Princess Zelda." The man smiled, a twisted smile covering his lips.

"Funny. You shall respect me, and you shall do it _**now!"**_The soldier gasped, following to the ground as shadows and darkness surrounded him, before slipping into his body. The soldier fell to the ground before standing up once more, his skin now a shadowy purple color, his eyes glowing red; and the soldiers on the ground began to shift and change before standing up and lining up before the wind mage, wings just barely visible on their back, their arms now mutating into deformed blades. "Now that that's out of the way...go and visit the boy, Link. _**Make sure he dies a slow, painful death."**_

_****_The soldiers nodded speaking in unison. "Yes Vaati." And they turned, leaving the room, heading to Ordan Village to kill the hero.

~Link's House~

The Four Sword, which was now leaning against Link's door; seemed to flash just as the Master Sword had. Or more specifically, the gem in it's hilt seemed to flash. Three times before it shattered...and then a blinding light overtook the room and something different happened. No person appeared this time. Instead both swords clashed together, glowing white-hot waking both Fi and Link as the swords clashed, combining into one single Master Four Sword which seemed to shine for a moment before it fell to the ground, startling the stunned Fi.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?!" The hero was standing now, looking cautiously at Fi.

~Twilight Realm~

Midna stood up smiling as she looked down at Sophie. She regretted a lot of things when it came to her time in the Light Realm. Smashing the mirror, she regretted. Not telling Link she loved her, she regretted. Not telling him what happened that last night when he got just a little to drunk...she regretted. Sophie was one thing that she didn't regret. She loved her, and she knew that if Link knew of Sophie's existence he'd feel the same way.

She looked down at the shard of the mirror she wore as a necklace and was curious. What she saw was Link, standing in his house; holding the Master Sword. She frowned then. "That's not...but is..." The sword was different. She knew it was the Master Sword...but at the same time she knew it wasn't. The hilt was still purple, but the gem in it was now half red-half green, the blade also seemed to be a bit longer and a bit wider...it was odd. It still looked like Link's sword...just wrong.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. The Council's Mistake

"Your highness, the council has requested that you meet them." Midna sighed standing up as she looked down at Sophie and smiled slightly. She was tempted to blow the council off and stay here with Sophie. "Come on Midna, I'll watch Sophie, you really need to stop blowing off the council you know."

Midna smiled looking at Malikia. "Thanks, and I don't really care about the council. Especially not Kenil." Malikia rolled her eyes pushing Midna from the room.

"You're going to have to get along with him, now go." Midna sighed, turning and making her way to the council room. She trusted Malikia, that much she knew. Malikia had been her childhood friend and the only person Midna trusted more than her was Link. She went along the halls, nodding and greeting one or two people before she stepped into the council room and then narrowed her eyes. The room had fallen silent the moment she stepped into the room.

"Ahh...Your Highness please, take a seat..." One of the council members, Venti she thought nodded towards her seat and she shook her head.

"No thanks I'll stand." Silence fell over the room before finally Kenil spoke up.

"Alright...that's your choice your highness..." Now he was smiling. "But...we have spoken with one another and we believe that you're not doing the best you can for the realm." Silence fell over the room again as Midna looked at Kenil, her eyes full of hatred. He hated her back, because years ago she'd said no to him when he had asked her out. Someone else spoke up then, Verde.

"Midna please relax...you shall remain queen, but what we speak of is...your concentration...and...Sophie." Now Midna's glare was directed at Verde. If looks could kill, Verde would be very dead. For the life of her though, she continued steadily. "The thing...well..."

Kenil cut her off smiling again. "Only you, the doctor, and the members of the council know of Sophie's father." Midna was staring at Kenil again now, thinking of how she could summon the Fused Shadows to her at a moments notice. "And now, people are starting to talk, rumors are going around and...well...the council believes that the people need a father...and many of our kind hate the Light Dwellers, so it has been decided that you shall marry someone, and your husband and King will be known as Sophie's father." She was shocked, not even noticing at first as Jakila started to talk.

"We have...reached a decision. You shall marry Kenil. Kenil shall be the King of the Twilight Realm, and Sophie shall be represented as his child." Midna blinked before she narrowed her eyes. She was silent as she made her plan, and then she decided.

"I agree...on one condition." The council was stunned, to say the least. They had expected more of a fight, but Kenil, power hunger eagerly spoke up.

"Yes of course Your Highness...what is it?"

"Nothing is confirmed yet. It shall be confirmed in public, in front of a crowd...and when it is...it is permanent." Some of the members were uneasy about this, and there was a vote. In the end, Midna's condition was agreed...the final vote that had tipped the scale in her direction had been Kenil. Midna smiled as she stood up, eager for this, she was the only one who would talk. It would be all to easy.

~Later~

Midna stood silently, looking over the people of her Realm. They all stood, eager to hear her words. The council was seated behind her, Kenil looking particularly eager. How stupid of him. She finally stepped forward and the she spoke. "Some of you know I was banished from our realm by the Usurper King, Zant." The crowd was sent into an uproar. "Many of you however, don't. The council lied to you, said I had hid. But I didn't." She fell silent, allowing the crowd to calm themselves. The council sat stunned behind her now.

"I went to the Light Realm, and I helped a Light Dweller save us...and the Light Realm." She fell silent again listening to the uproar again. "I returned here afterwards, and the connections between our world was broken...but not before a miracle happened." Kenil moved forward, as if to stop her, but she made a motion; and blasted him backwards where he was smashed into the wall slumping down. Several gasps rose from the crowd as they saw this. Midna smiled, she'd wanted to do that for a long while.

"That Light Dweller...fathered my child, Sophie; who you all know." This time she waited for several moments for the uproar to die down. "The council came to me today, saying I would have to wed Kenil, _of all people_, but here's what I have to say...I challenge Kenil to a battle. I can use any and all objects I recovered from the Light Realm. Kenil can use anything from the royal armory. If I win...I stay a single Queen...if I lose...I will marry Kenil."

She turned then, and stepped off the stage listening to the cheers and shouts from the crowd as the council came up to her. "Cute Midna, but Kenil will crush you."

"You lied."

"I didn't lie," She replied quickly. "I just twisted my words."

"Kenil will defeat you..."

This time she smiled, all the different images of her destroying Kenil with the Fused Shadows appearing in her mind. "Sure he will. Make sure he is healed, made well, as soon as he is healthy once more...the battle shall take place." With that said, she ignored the council, returning to Sophie's room; smiling as she watched her beautiful daughter sleep, imagining the scene of Kenil's death over and over and over again.

She wouldn't lose, she knew that much. The look in his eyes...it had been the same look in Zant's. If she lost...the Twilight Realm would be in danger once more. She wouldn't lose. And Sophie wouldn't have to have a false father. She smiled brushing her daughter's hair, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Sophie."

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N- I know this chapter is a bit different, but I wanted to write that focused on the issues of the Twilight Realm, rather than the Light Realm.**


	5. Uneasy Alliance

The Wind Mage Vaati stood in the throne room of his new castle, examining himself in yet another crown that had been crafted for him by Castletown's Blacksmith. So far he was not pleased. "You must have something that will please me?" The blacksmith, having been paid by Zelda a fine amount was now in a desperate position with the Queen of Hyrule nowhere to be found.

"Please...take anything you'd like...just...please...I need money to feed my children..." Vaati took no pity in the man, instead waving at two of the shadow soldiers who stood at the door.

"This man is a failure. Take him to the dungeon, and teach him to be a better blacksmith. After his skills improve return him to me. As for his family...pay them what Zelda usually would." He had no desire for money after all, just power...well...power and Zelda's hand in marriage. The soldiers he had sent to Ordan had not yet returned but he had no worry. Even Link was not immortal. Vaati was pleased with the way things were going but he still didn't trust it. Not completely.

So that was why when one of the shadow soldiers came in and reported the man that wanted to make a deal Vaati agreed. The man who came into the room then...didn't look completely male. His skin was blue, there were diamond patterns covering parts of him and his hands were black. Vaati might have ended up turning away right then and there if it weren't for the crown the demon lord had in his hand.

It looked as if it was crafted as if it were made by the goddesses themselves...and it was. It had been made for the first king of Hyrule, one of Link's ancestors and Ghirahim had found it when he had heard of the new king, looking for a crown. He had no desire in the crown or the king, but rather the king and what he'd heard about him. "I assume you are the Wind Mage, Vaati?"

Vaati nodded a smile touching his lips, his eyes locked on the crown. "Yes that would be me...and you...well I've no idea who you are."

"I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim, Lord Ghirahim to you. Now here's what I have to say, you were defeated by the boy in green to weren't you? So you know just as much as I do that he has ways of showing skills that he does not possess. If we are to have any hope of defeating him we'll have to work together." There was silence as Vaati pondered that before finally nodding.

"Deal...now...as for the matter of that crown..." The Demon Lord simply tossed the crown towards Vaati, who caught it and placed it on his head, looking into a mirror as he smiled. "...what will you do after the boy is dead?"

"Take Zelda, and sacrifice her soul to summon my master Demise." Vaati of course couldn't allow that to happen. But for the moment they'd work together...for the moment...they would team up.

**A/N-Many thanks to all the feedback and reviews! It really inspires me; both the positive and the negative reviews, because it helps me be a better writer.**


	6. It All Comes Together

Link looked at Fi warily as she backed away. "I'm Fi." Link frowned. Why was that name familiar to him?

"Great. Get the hell out. Door's there." Fi frowned, stepping towards Link instead of the door.

"I can't...I'm here for a reason. I'm needed again." Link frowned, and looked as if he was going to ask what that meant before Fi grabbed onto Link's arm, showing him his old memories of Ghirahim and his first meeting with Fi. He gasped, coughing and shaking as he collapsed.

~Midna~

Midna smiled roaming the halls. Ever since the fight had been announced, she'd been practically giddy with excitement. Sophie was with Malikia, safe from harm's way. If anyway tried to attack Malikia...well they'd regret it. She was very excited but regardless she couldn't deny the feeling that something was wrong. That something would happen that she wasn't expecting. She didn't worry to bad though, because worse came to worse then she would end up using the Fused Shadows.

Her hand slid to her waist, where the glowing white sage's sword was strapped. For the most part she'd use it, the Fused Shadows were just her safety net. She never realized she'd actually _need _to use them. She'd never even thought of that possibility.

~Kenil~

He was more than nervous. He knew he couldn't beat Midna, not with everything she had. He was walking through the armory for the fiftieth time now, or something like that. He turned the corner and stopped. "What..." The gauntlet laying on the ground, was shining gold and all the other weapons that were supposed to be in that isle were gone. He frowned stepping towards it and he picked it up, looking at it. On the top of it, there was a shining symbol on the hand of it, three golden triangles on top of one another...it was so weird...he couldn't understand it...but he wanted to put it on.

He frowned looking at the gauntlet, he could put it on but it'd be much to big. He still couldn't resist it though. And slowly he slid it on. The moment he did it, he fell to the ground coughing and shaking, black blood spilling out onto the ground. A moment later he stood up, the symbol on the Triforce now glowing dark red, the same symbol in his eyes as he flexed his hands; looking at how it now fit perfectly. When he spoke his voice was much deeper and he was laughing and chuckling.

"Finally. The Twilight Queen's stupidity will be her own destruction...and once she is dealt with...I will destroy that accursed green kid." He chuckled laughing again, leaving the armory. He didn't know the tall Twili wearing a hood that only just barely hid the glowing symbols on her face watching him.

~The Shadow Soldiers~

The last of the shadow soldiers, stopped moving as a blade came down, cutting through his throat. The figure standing above them was wearing a black hooded cloak that just barely hid his grey blue eyes and the scar covering his left eye. The multiple scars covering his whole body could never be completely covered, as well as the tribal tattoos covering his arms. He wiped off his blade, slipping it into his bag. It was enchanted and could easily hold it.

The man frowned, as he watch the shadow soldier's limbs return to normal, the purple tint leaving their skin as the shadow essence seeped into the ground. He picked up a map one of them had been carrying frowning. Once they had been infected they had lost the ability to write, but the area with the big bloody 'X' seemed to be the target. He frowned. "Ordan Village. What could they possibly want with that..."

He frowned again as he realized that the quickest way for him to get there would require him to cross Death Mountain. He hated that place. The last time he'd been there, the volcano had been erupting all the time; not to mention that the Gorons had been furious, not allowing anyone into the Volcano at all. He sighed. "Well...I suppose I'd better go ahead and go."

~Link~

When Link woke up, Fi was standing beside him. "Master are you alright?" It took him a moment before what she said clicked into his mind. And then he realized that he was wearing the Hero's Clothes again.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N- Hey guys if you want more of TMS go read The Mirror's Shadow: Christmas Party. I won't continue this one until that one.**


	7. The FBI join the picture

~Somewhere on Earth, In the USA, in a secret FBI underground base~

A woman in a black leather suit stepped up to a doorway, and a light at the top of it that was red flickered to green and the door slid open as she stepped inside of it. The room was plain white, with a machine that looked sort of like a shower in one corner; and in the other corner there was a door with a hand print scanner on it. In the middle of the room, there was a table with two chairs, one on each side. She ignored the chair, standing in front of the table, her black hair reaching just past her shoulders as the light reflected off of her sapphire blue eyes. On the table there was a manella folder, and just as she flipped it open, the door slid open again; and a man in a white lab coat with sunglasses on stepped into the room.

"Hello Agent Twilight." The man threw another folder, which had quite a bit more papers and things stuffed inside of it then the other. "As you know, recently the FBI has funded the G.U.S. project, and you're our star agent...it was...a sad day that Agent Lee died on his mission, but it could not be helped." Agent Twilight grimaced as the man in the lab coat spoke.

"I understand that you're a new scientest and all...but like I told everyone else, call me Jennifer or Agent Twilight Princess." The scientest gritted his teeth together but said nothing. In the other branches of the FBI, the Agents didn't talk back. "Now is there something I can call you...?"

The man relaxed. "I like to be called Shadow or Ventii." Jennifer nodded as she opened the second folder, and smiled.

"Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. I know everything there is to know. Main characters are Link and Midna. Love each other. The Twilight Mirror was destroyed by Midna at the end of the game, leaving a stunned Link and ashamed Zelda in the Mirror Chamber." The man nodded.

"Good. You already know about where you're going, so let me fill you in on the missing facts." He pulled out several sheets of paper, arranging them in no particular order as he spoke again. "In this paradox, three years have passed since Midna destroyed the mirrored, and Link is a shell of his former self. Zelda has been searching for a way to the Twilight Realm for three years, and she finally found something; when the goddess Hylia visited her. In getting the way back, Vaati and the demon lord Ghirahim were resurrected. Fi has returned as a Hylian, and the Master Sword has become the Master Four Sword. Midna and Link have a daughter named Sophie, Link doesn't know Sophie exists. In the Twilight Realm, Midna has challenged a Twili leader named Kenil to a fight to the death. Kenil has been possessed by Gannondorf, and he now has the triforce of power. Several figures have risen to the battle and...the G.U.D. has sent in an agent."

That sent bells off and Jennifer looked up her skin tingling. "What? Which agent?" The man frowned confused.

"Well...Agent Violet..." Jennifer shook her head.

"No. No! NO!" The man frowned.

"Agent Twilight Princess, what's wrong." Jennifer looked at the man glaring.

"Agent Violet is my twin sister."

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Imprisonment

"Look, Fi or whoever you are I understand it and all, but I'm done being the hero. I went and risked my life, and what did I get in return? Three years of heartbreak and pain. Nothing else. I'm DONE." And then everything went to Hell as the colors assualted him.

Red. White. Orange. Green. Black. They all came, in an explosion of sound and light. Everything blurred together as the figure broke down Link's door, and tackled Fi; who had moved to protect the Master Four Sword. He stumbled forward, meaning to help or do something...before the second explosion came, and he was flung backwards, his head slamming into something solid; and he tried once more to stand,and when he looked up...he didn't even see the sword's hilt as it slammed into his face.

~Sometime Later~

Blurry, washed out pain. Fuzzy sound. _More _pain. "..in-..." Movement, as if he were being shaken. "Li...ake...p...ase..." More movement, rougher this time. His mind was slow to process, his eyes felt heavy and his limbs felt numb. His hearing though, was slowly coming back. "Link...leas...ake up...se...!" The voice sounded familiar, yet he couldn't place it in his fuzzy state. The tone he recognized as being urgent and important. He managed to register a full sentence then... "Link...please...PLEASE...wake up!", before he felt intense pain and he slipped away.

~Sometime Much Later~

Silence. Complete silence. He tried to open his eyes, and he managed to; for just a few seconds, but the room he was in was dark and seemed to be bare of furniture. He let his eyes fall closed, tired from using the strength to open his eyes. Soon after that, his senses began to come back. He was aware of the pain that was in every inch of his body, he was aware of the smell in the air...the smell of blood. And by the taste in his mouth he could tell he had been drugged. He moved as if to brush his hair off of his face and to his surprise there was a rattling sound like chains and his arm jerked back. Then it registed. _'Chained...again...I'm...someone's...prisoner...'_ And then the pain flared up again and once more he slipped off into unconscioussness.

~Five Days Since the attack on Link's House~

"He's coming to." A female voice. Familiar to him. _Illia..._

"Good. Lord Ghirahim will want him awake when he returns from his meeting with Violet." Another female voice, this one he'd never heard before.

Slowly he opened his eyes, to see Illia, a Twili with her hair done up in a bun; several scars covering her skin, and a figure who looked like he was Hylian leaning in the corner while wearing a long black cloak, watching as if he were bored. "Can we hurry this up? The sooner we prepare him for the ceremony, the sooner we can get back to what we were doing before, and return that one," He jerked his chin in Illia's direction. "back to Ordan Village." Link turned back to Illia, for the first time noticing the glowing red symbols on her hands and in her eyes.

The Twili sighed. "Alright fine Eve." Link looked back to the figure in the corner realizing that she was a girl as she stepped forward handing the Twili several items that Link couldn't place. The bowl he recognized. He didn't recognize the cursed ink or the blessed ink, but he did recognize the ceremonial daggers that Eve pulled out of her cloak as she stepped towards him. As she did so, the cloak slipped off her shoulders and his blood ran cold looking at her. Instead of wearing clothes, she had several ancient symbols and runes that he knew meant bad news covering her body.

With the dim lighting in the room, it could easily be mistaked as fine clothing bought from one of the stalls in Castle Town...but link knew he was right. Eve wore no clothes, chosing her rituals and enchantments instead. She moved quickly as if she knew what she was doing, and Link guessed that she'd done this several times before. She moved quickly, slashing the knives in elegant patterns along Link's arms, legs, and chest.

The cuts stung, but not badly. They weren't to deep, only deep enough to draw blood. After Eve stepped back, she began tracing the symbols covering herself using the same knives as she had used on Link. As Link's blood touched the symbols and runes on her skin, they began to shine. "Now Ash. Get Illia to help." The Twili, Ash, nodded to Illia and they began to trace over Link's cuts with the blessed ink. The cursed ink would go on after they finished that. Eve began to chant softly, getting louder and louder as time went on. "Sylvantii Desanteri Vetterio. Sacrificio Vericidia Demise." Her voice changed from one language to another, never the same one for long periods of time. "Sacrificio, Crucio, Impergio, Flaringia, EXODIA!" Link gasped arching his back as the cuts covering his skin began to burn, and the designs on his skin became permenant.

~One Week Later~

All through the week things had been the same. Eve's cutting, Ash's and Illia's painting, and Eve's chanting. Today they hadn't returned. Not yet anyway. And when the door opened as he had been fearing all day, it had not been the trio, but a figure dressed in a sleek black cloak. Before he could even figure out the figure's gender he had been cut free, his bag filled with all his stuff had been dropped on the ground, and the Hero's Clothes had been shoved into his arms, as well as a parcel with some bread and cheese. "Go. You have an hour to escape." And then the girl had turned, swishing out the door so quickly that if it hadn't been for the stuff he now held...he would've doubted she were real.

Five minutes later he was pulling on the familiar gloves of the Hero's Clothes, tightening them and then picking up his bag and tieing it to his waist. He riffiled through his bag looking for the Master Four Sword before remembering that it had been stolen. He sighed and started to pull his hand out of the bag before his hand brushed against it. He slipped his hand inside of the bag and then pulled it out...

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Loose Ends

**A/N Been a while since the last one of these hasn't it? I'm a little fuzzy on all the OC's to. So forgive me if I don't add those in until I can go recheck the apps. Seeing a rift open is something that's so beautiful it's hard to put the experience into words. It's a rare sight to see to. Few people have seen it, and I find myself lucky to be one of those who have. Anyway where we? Ahh yes, that's right…**

Zelda shook her head. "No. That's my final answer Fi." Zelda understood why Fi wanted to find Link. She still was the entity and soul of the Master Sword, even when it was combined to the Four Sword. Being separated from it in a Hylian form was bearable as long as she was close to it. Being separated from it, with miles and miles of land in-between the two, left her feeling empty; broken; and hollow. Still, Zelda couldn't allow Fi to try and rescue Link on her own. Zelda had been lucky to find Fi and Link after Illia's attack.

Illia had immediately gone to contact Ghirahim, and Zelda had arrived right after she'd left. The moment she saw Link, she knew she wasn't helping him. She couldn't. At least one of his legs had been broken, and he had a minor concussion. So instead of helping him, she had put the Dark Mirror inside of his bag, after trying to get him to wake up. She had started to leave, knowing the castle was in danger, before she'd noticed the girl lying a few yards away from Link, bleeding from a wound in her forehead.

By the time Illia had returned with Eve, the Twili, and Ghirahim; Zelda and Fi were gone. Now they were making their way across Hyrule field. Zelda was on foot, Fi resting on Epona; even though she wished to make her way back to Link and the sword. Her carriage had been destroyed some time while she was taking Fi to the spirit spring, and her guards had been strewn around it, all of them dead. In all honesty, the former-queen-of-Hyrule didn't know where she had intended to go, just knowing she needed to get there fast.

~Back on Earth~

"If Violet is involved, then we need to hurry. Especially if she's mixed in with Ghirahim, Ganondorf, and Vaati." As she spoke, agent Jane was moving across to the capsule in the corner of the room. She typed in an access code and it slide open, with her stepping inside. As she did, it began to automatically put a suit made of some odd, metal-looking material, onto her. She continued speaking. "Let's go."

The scientist was already moving, his fingers flying across the capsules surface, entering information, access codes, sciency stuff, and the paradox information she'd need to be sent to the right place. "Where am I sending you?" She thought about it before answering, stretching to get used to the suit.

"Hyrule Field." He entered some more information, turning to the table and picking up the file on it before turning back, and entering even more information.

"Now let's see...I wish you the best of luck Jennifer. You'll need it." She glared at him, before he pressed a buitton on the outside of the machine, and she disappeared. "...You truly will need it."

~Back in Hyrule~

Fi tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing. "Zelda...I detect...something...in the North-Eastern section of the field...it has...immense power...I detect a..." She frowned, her eyes narrowing even more as she tried to decide. "A...sixty-four percent chance that it could go wrong, yet a eighty-nine percent chance it could be in our favor if I'm wrong about the danger." Zelda frowned before she sighed.

"Then let's go. We need all the help we can get, especially with Link being imprisoned." Fi moved, and Zelda slid onto Epona. The only reason she hadn't already been riding her is because they had no saddle unfortunately.

"Come on girl. Let's go see what's going on." She turned Epona towards the North-Eastern section of the field, frowning as she noticed the darkness that seemed to hang around it. Clouds were forming around a certain point, almost as if something were...pulling it into that section. Yet they needed help. Even if there was a high chance of danger.

~Somewhere unknown~

She shook her head. "No. I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. My terms are simple, I am crowned Queen of Hyrule, and I gain the Triforce of Wisdom when you kill Zelda." Ghirahim frowned.

"No. That won't work. I want all three parts of the triforce." The woman laughed, she looked identical to Jennifer, with a few exceptions. Her hair was black, her eyes were purple, and she seemed to hold an aura of power and hatred around her.

"You want all three parts? After you let Fi and Zelda escape? I practically guided them directly into your hand, and still they managed to get away." Ghirahim narrowed his eyes, stepping towards Violet, as if to attack her. He probably would have to if she hadn't looked at him in a way that said 'try me.'

"YOU? A silly..._girl..._think you can defeat me? Demon lord Ghira-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before a purple aura surrounded Violet and Ghirahim was threw backwards, slamming into a wall with cracks surrounding the area where he stood. Violet purposely walked towards him very very slowly.

"Are you insulting me, just because I'm a female?" A smile was on her face, her eyes full of fury and hatred as she made a twisting motion with one hand and Ghirahim gasped throwing his head back as pain arced through his body. "Now that we're clear on how things work...you are MY servant now." She pulled a small knife from her pocket and grabbed Ghirahim's wrist as she carved a symbol on his hand and he literally caught fire-purple flames. He collapsed to the ground, a purple symbol glowing in his eyes as he was destroyed; and rebuilt to be her servant for eternity.


	10. Coming Together

Link frowned looking at the mirror. It was odd. Yet...familiar, as if he'd seen and held it before. Very slowly he raised his right hand and placed it on the surface of the mirror. The triforce on his hand flashed...and the world around him shattered.

He was falling now. Through darkness, cold, unyeilding darkness. And then details began to come into focus, lines stitching themselves together, and he fell hard, slamming into the ground. He was falling unconscious again; he could tell. But what he was focusing on most was what he saw. He'd recognize it anywhere. The shadowy darkness, the aura of twilight, the squares floating in the air, and the unyielding beauty that the Twilight Realm held.

"Malikia, whose this man?" Maliki glanced over at Sophie, and then her eyes went to the body Sophie was pointing at; and her eyes widened.

"No way...it's not..." She turned towards the guards. "You three! Take him to the hall of healing, and get the Queen's personal healers to attend him. NOW!" She leaned down and picked Sophie up as the guards moved to follow her orders.

"Come on Sophie, we've got to see your mother before her fight begins." Sophie looked at Malikia curiously.

"But why? Is she in trouble." Malikia smiled shaking her head.

"No. But she'll wanna know that man's here; I promise you that."

"But...why? Who is he?"

"Well...he goes by many names...although his actual name is Link...and he's...well that's for your mother to tell. Not me." Malikia started to leave the room then, hoping she'd be able to make it to the arena before the fight began.

~With Midna~

Midna looked at herself in the mirror, wondering what Link would've thought of her like this. She had used her magic to imbue the Fused Shadows into armor that would fit her true form. And the sword Link had taken from Ganon was strapped to her side. She sighed thinking of the hero who had traveled across his home land and had given up so much for her...just to have her destroy the only connection inbetween their worlds and leave him. And she hadn't even told him that he had a daughter.

"Your highness?" She turned and looked at the twili standing in the doorway.

"Yes what is it?"

"Malikia wishes to speak with you. She says its urgent." Midna glanced outside, listening to the roar of the crowd as she shook her head.

"Tell her I can't speak with her. Not now. It's to close to time...and tell her to take Sophie away from here. I don't trust Kenil and I don't want Sophie to be anyway near him or his...associates." The guard nodded, bowed and left returning to Malikia.

Midna turned towards the entrance that would lead to the arena, stepping towards it with a sigh. "This arena should've stayed closed...I'm not happy this is the way things went...but I can't let another psycho take over my realm." And with that she stepped forward, as the crowds cheers got louder.

~Back with Malikia~

Malikia placed Sophie down as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'll be back soon Sophie." The heir to the Twilight Realm frowned.

"Where are you going?" Malikia smiled down at her as she stood up.

"I need to check something out. A rumor I heard." She left the room then, waiting for her friend to get there. A few moments later she did.

"Sorry I'm late Malikia, I got held up." Malikia shook her head.

"It's fine Megan. Just watch her ok? I need to go check up on something." She turned away then, starting towards the hall of healing.

The hall of healing was an infirmary, with beds lined against the wall. There were various equipment around each, with a curtain at each bed. Only a few of the curtains were actually closed. At the end of the hall of healing there was the morgue. That's where Malikia was heading. She pushed open the doors and another twili handed her a pair of gloves, and a scroll. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Sorry about that Alicilia. Megan was late."

"It's fine. Come on, the body you wanted to see is at the end of the hall, that scroll has all the information we have on his death...as well as the other six guards. All of them have the same COD."

"Which is?" The two stopped beside the body as Alicilia uncovered it.

"Simple. The magic that Zant used when he overthrew Midna. All of the victims also have several marks and bruises from one of the council members sword." Malikia frowned as she looked at the marks and bruises on the body.

"Which one." Alicilia and Malikia's eyes met as the healer answered the queen's assistant and best friend.

"Kenil." Malikia didn't listen to what the healer had to say next, she had ran out of the morgue running through the hall of healing and she had started to leave before her eyes had landed on Link. She stepped towards him and shook him.

"Wake up Link. WAKE UP!" The hero muttered something unaudible and Malikia sighed. "Fine. You're forcing my hand here." Malikia, had fought several times and she was quite strong for a race that relied mostly on magic. So when she slapped the hero, he jerked awake.

"OW!" He jumped away from Malikia, holding his cheek with one hand, and the Master Four Sword in his other. "WHAT'S TH-wait...Malikia?"

"Glad to see you remember me. But we have to go."

"What? No! You expect me to just go with you to wherever after you slapped me?" She glared at him as she spoke.

"Yes. You wanna know why? Midna's in danger." The hero stood up and started to leave before turning back to Malikia and glaring.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and lead the way!" Malikia sighed and muttered something under her breath as she ran past the hero, not looking back to see if he was following.

~Back in the arena~

Midna just barely dodged yet another of Kenil's attacks. Everything had gone south-and it had all started when Kenil had entered the arena wearing Ganon's guantlet, with a red triforce glowing on the back of it. She'd been able to piece it together-and she wasn't pleased with it. Someway, somehow Ganon had survived the battle with Link three years ago, and had managed to possess Kenil.

Now she was backing into a wall, breathing heavily. Kenil held the sword Midna had brought into the arena and he laughed as Midna backed herself into a trap. Midna said nothing look for something, anything she could use to escape.

"Fine. Say goodbye." Kenil raised Ganon's sword, the triforce on the guantlet sparking and shining as a red aura surrounded both the sword and Kenil. "To bad your daughter is gonna die with no mother or father." He drove the sword down, slicing through the air easily with no resistance. He grinned, laughing as it connected.

**A/N- Okay first things first. What's up with OCs? Simple- Right now, I can't focus on them, because I'm fousing to hardly on the main storyline.**


	11. Birth of the Dark Goddess

Midna's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the familiar green material that she'd recognize anywhere. She was too shocked to say anything. Time seemed to slow down and freeze and she forget where she was and what was going on as she looked up at him. His back was to her, and to her something seemed….off about it. It took her a moment before she noticed the point of the glowing white sword sticking out of it.

Then she remembered. She was in the arena, fighting with Kenil who was possessed by Ganondorf. He had held up his sword to run it through her…and Link had gotten in front of her just before he could. As she realized that, everything sped up, the crowd now silent. Kenil laughing as he noticed who he'd impaled. "I don't know how you're here, or how you got in the way that fast, but let me just say-thank you. It's going to be a lot easier to take over the world with you dead."

And then to both Midna and Ganon's surprise….the hero started laughing. He fell to his knees, still with the sages' sword run through his chest as he very slowly managed to say three words, coughing out blood moments afterwards. "Look behind you." And then he collapsed, as Kenil turned away and then he stumbled backwards.

"No…that's not….that's not possible! That….it can't be!" As he stumbled backwards, he tripped over Link and collapsed on the ground. As he did Red, Violet, and Blue stepped up to him surrounding him as they smiled. Violet glanced at Midna and spoke.

"Look in Green's Adventure Pouch. There should be a bottle with shining golden jelly-like stuff inside of it. Make him drink it, and he'll be fine." Midna stared for a few seconds before remembering that Link was dyeing and she fumbled trying to open his pouch. She rifled through it, glancing at the Dark Mirror curiously before she found the bottle. She pulled it out and opened it, pouring it into Link's mouth.

"Ugh…..what….happened." Very slowly he sat up, rubbing his head confused and then his gaze slid to Midna. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" There were tears in her eyes as she shook her head no, wrapping her arms around him as she choked out.

"Don't ever do that again dog boy. I thought….I thought you were dead." He laughed smiling as Blue interrupted them.

"Ya know the whole lovey-dovey thing is amazing, really, but we don't have time for this. All four of us have to do it together for it to work ya know."

"Right….sorry." He stood up moving towards Ganon.

"How…the….that cursed Four Sword doesn't exist for another few centuries at the least! It's not possible." The four heroes grinned as one, speaking together.

"You're right. It doesn't. After all, this is the Master Four Sword." And then together all four of them drove their blades into his chest. He screamed, and his form flickered, as Ganon's spirit overshadowed his body. The four blades were impaled in the glowing white wound that the sages had given to him, and as Green spoke again his voice had an echo.

"I call upon the goddess Farore, for Courage." The Triforce on his hand started to shine, becoming brighter and brighter.

Red spoke next. "I call upon the goddess Din, for power." The Triforce on Ganon's hand began to shine, mimicking what Link's had done.

Blue spoke next. "I call upon the goddess Nayru, for wisdom." Back in the Light Realm Zelda's Triforce began shining just as brightly as the others, mimicking what the others were doing.

Violet spoke last. "And I call upon the goddess Hyelia," The other three Links joined in and their voices echoed as they spoke.

"for the combined might of many, joined as one." All three Triforces began to glow brighter and brighter until they were impossible to look at….and all three flashed at the same time; and as they did fire surrounded Ganon's hand as Din appeared there.

"_This gift was never meant to be given to you. Your oldest ancestor stole it from me, and from there he made sure it would travel down through his bloodline. Now with the combined might of myself and the other three goddesses I take back what belongs to me, and I banish you to the darkest corners of the spirit world; where you may spend eternity." _With that, her body began to fade until she was no longer there. When she was gone, Kenil was dead, with no sign of Ganon inside of him.

**~With Violet~**

Violet swung her blade and drove it into the ground, the black Triforce on the hilt shining as she spoke. "I call upon the ancient magicks of Hyrule, to give me courage." As she spoke, all of Hyrule shook, cracks spreading outwards from her blade. "I call upon the ancient magicks of my home planet, Sylvianti to give me power." A dark cloud formed above the castle, and the shaking became more violent. As the world known as Sylvianti crumbled, folding in on itself, a beam of pure darkness came down from the clouds and engulfed Violet.

"I call upon the ancient magicks of my adopted home, Earth to give me wisdom." On Earth, all chaos broke loose, and World War III began. The cracks at Violet's feet widened and a shadowy substance began to rise up from in them, sliding into her body.

As she began the final line of her spell all of Hyrule seemed to go into chaos and above Hyrule, the four godesses watched helplessly as Violet finished it. When Din had intervened in the arena, she'd unbalanced the scales; and now Violet was balancing them. "I call upon the ancient magicks of my bloodline...I call upon my hatred of my twin sister...and I call upon the balance of light and darkness to recreate me as a goddess of the darkness!" As she finished it, she froze, crystalite forming over her body before she shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

The pieces seemed to melt, and as they did a black liquid formed where they had been moments before. The black liquid poured together, forming a puddle and a form seemed to rise out of it, until Violet rose out of it, tilting her head back and laughing. All of Hyrule was underneath cloud cover now, and worst of all, nothing could be done for light side; because the scales had been balanced by Violet's transformation.

**N/A- DUN DUN DUN! So, what happens next?**


	12. Author's Ending Note

**Thanks to all of you for your continued support, and because of it, this story has been completed! The sequel, **Reign of Darkness**, is being uploaded as you read this. Thanks to all of you, you've helped in so many ways you'll never understand. The OC's you've alll submitted will appear, just in the next story or in one of the later stories. Thanks to all of you once more, and I hope to continue writing for you all.**


End file.
